Please Nurse Me!
by FragilePuzzle
Summary: Matt comes home from work, feeling kind of sick and crappy, just wanting to relax and have a nice dinner with his boyfriend, Near. However, luckily for him, Nurse Near is there instead, ready to make him feel all better! MattxNear, PWP-filled-crack.


**A/N:** Okay, okay. I know I should REALLY stop writing pointless, smutty oneshots involving the Wammy boys, but I probably won't. Thanks to keiXchan and ChocolateFlavouredRobots for helping me out with this… I owe you guys my SOUL.

* * *

"_Mello, this is COMPLETELY idiotic. I mean, does Mello really expect Matt to like things like that?"_

"_Pshh, hell yes. C'mon, Light has one!"_

"_If Light had AIDS, that doesn't mean I would want them too. If Light had a tumor, that doesn't mean I would want one too. Just because LIGHT has something, does not make it the most desirable thing in the world, Mello."_

"_Just shut up and try it on."_

"…"

"_Mello, I think that—"_

"_Oh my FUCK you look so goddamn CUTE!"_

"_I do not think that this is necessary, Mello. Matt will appreciate—"_

"_No way, you have to wear it now. You can surprise him when he comes home from work~!"_

_x-x-x-x-x  
_

Near was sitting on the couch in their apartment when his boyfriend, Matt, came home from work. The small, white-haired boy was working on a ten-thousand piece puzzle that rested on the end table in front of the couch, having it over two-thirds of the way done.

"How was Matt's day at work?" he asked quietly, not even looking up.

"Ahh, it was okay I guess. I feel like crap though," Matt said, smiling and setting his briefcase down next to the door.

The redhead worked as the CEO at Nintendo, and Near knew he had very stressful days, with meetings that continued for hours at a time. Sitting down on the couch next to Near, Matt gave him a hug and rested his chin on his shoulder, watching as his fingers skillfully picked up a piece and put it exactly where it belonged.

"Will Matt excuse me for a moment?" Near asked, standing up and breaking away from the redhead's grip.

"Uh, yeah, sure," said Matt, watching slightly bewilderedly as he walked back to the bathroom.

Well this was…different. Usually Near would at least welcome him home and give him a kiss. He wondered what was up with the smaller boy. Maybe he was mad at him or something?

Running his fingers through his hair, Matt was wondering if he had done anything wrong lately. He had been having to work later than normal, and his boss was not a very happy person, which always made _him_ a bit touchy…he hadn't been spending as much time with Near lately, because right after they ate dinner, Matt had so much work to do. Maybe he would ask his boss if he could have a vacation or something, and he and Near could do something together. They could go down to the beach, or have a picnic, maybe go out of town for a few days.

Matt's trail of thoughts were cut off as Near walked back out into the open main room, shutting the bathroom door softly behind him. Turning around, Matt's jaw dropped.

Near was wearing a pale pink nurse's uniform, the bottom falling barely below his groin. A few inches below where the one-piece dress ended, he wore thigh-high stockings with small white bows on the side, garters leading up under the dress to where Matt could only guess they were attached to a pair of panties. There was a small nurse's cap resting on the top of his head, a pure white cross in the middle that matched the bows on his socks. He was wearing small white heels, a large pink bow in his hair, and the light blush that was dusting his cheeks.

"N-Near?" Matt managed to choke out, not taking his eyes off of the smaller boy.

"Yes?" he asked, cocking his head and clutching the clipboard he was holding to his chest.

"Y-you're wearing…w-what is…w-why are you…?" stuttered Matt, completely losing his cool as Near began to walk towards him, swinging his hips cutely.

"Does Matt not like it?"

"I-I like i-it!" he said hurriedly, blushing even more.

Near just smiled, walking over to the couch that Matt was sitting on, standing in front of him. Well, Matt suddenly found that he was right about one thing…Near's socks were being held up by garters that were attached to a pair of tiny, light-pink panties.

"Is something wrong?" Near asked, bending forward so that his lips were less then three inches from Matt's.

"N-no…" Matt stuttered, his eyes rapidly searching Near's face for some sort of answer.

"Matt looks so flushed…is Matt feeling well?"

Pressing a delicate hand to Matt's forehead, Near dropped the clipboard on to the floor as he straddled Matt's lap, wrapping the redhead's arms around his waist. He nodded as he felt the heat of Matt's skin against his palm, tugging on the red tie he was wearing.

"I think that Matt is overheated," said Near, skillful hands beginning to unbutton his jacket. "He should remove some of his unnecessary clothing."

Dropping Matt's tie and jacket on the floor next to him, Near took Matt's face delicately in his hands, tilting his own head and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Moaning slightly, Matt's fingers curled around Near's hips, clenching the soft material and skin underneath it tightly. Matt could feel Near beginning to unbutton his white oxford, similar to the top of the pajamas Near usually wore, and slipping the material off of his shoulders and chest.

Pulling away from the kiss, Near pressed a finger to his own lips in false confusion.

"I don't think taking Matt's clothes off is working…he just seems to be getting hotter."

Matt flushed an even brighter red as Near attached his pale lips to his neck, his teeth grazing the sensitive skin there, his tongue following quickly after. After finding the spot he judged the one that gained the most reaction from the redhead, Near began to suck, bringing blood to the surface of his skin and leaving a bright purple blotch. Matt opened his lips slightly, letting out a small cross between a gasp and a moan as Near broke the blood vessels, his body shuddering slightly as a spark of pain and pleasure shot through him.

Pulling away, Near licked and kissed the spot gently, a small trail of saliva connecting his mouth to Matt's neck.

"Bedroom…" Matt said, picking Near up into his arms.

The small boy just bit his lip and nodded cutely, allowing Matt to carry him into their bedroom. The redhead quickly set him down in the middle of the king-size bed, his eyes hungrily taking in the sight of Near lying underneath him.

Matt leaned down and began to slowly kiss Near, his tongue gently teasing Near's lips, his mouth beginning to open and close in a rhythm. Wrapping his arms around Matt's neck, Near pulled them closer together, leaving not a gap of space between their bodies as he began to grind their hips against each other. His skilled fingers quickly undid Matt's pants, teasing them down to his knees, the redhead speedily pulling them the rest of the way off. It was only Near who could make him feel this way; like he needed it now, and his body just couldn't wait. He wanted to be inside the small boy's tight heat, making him moan and scream, just feeling _so_ close to him.

"Near…" he whispered, a hand traveling up the bottom of the skimpy uniform he was wearing. "I think I know what might make me all better…"

Near only replied with a small moan, his face flushed and his hair disheveled, the sight nothing but enticing to Matt. He pulled down Near's panties, exposing his swollen cock, taking off the garters that were holding up his stockings as well. His hands began to explore up Near's uniform, not taking it off, but merely pushing it up to expose more of him. He loved how it looked on him…he wanted him to keep it on, and the redhead's sadistic side was making an appearance. Yeah…the uniform was going to stay.

"Near…" Matt whispered again, his hand working its way down to Near's erection as he tossed the small boy's panties to some dark corner of the room.

Near just whimpered, officially giving up what little dominance he had held moments ago. Matt brought three of his fingers to Near's lips, gesturing for them to take them into his mouth, which the smaller boy quickly did. He seductively licked at them, swirling his tongue around each individual digit, sucking them in and out of his mouth, making Matt even more insane with desire. The redhead groaned, his free hand going down to play with the tip of Near's dripping cock, pulling his slickened finger out of Near's mouth when he parted his lips to let out a moan.

The redhead slipped a finger into Near's tight entrance without warning, swirling it shallowly around the sensitive skin of his hole before roughly pushing it back in past the knuckle. He watched as Near's lips parted, a flush spreading itself across his face, Matt taking the opportunity to kiss him. Slipping his second finger in as he began to massage their tongues together, Matt reveled in Near's every moan and squirm, his erection straining against his boxers. His fingers made his way to the spot he knew made Near scream, brushing against it slightly before thrusting his fingers into it, making the small boy let out a loud moan.

"Near, does that feel good?" asked Matt, his lips making their way to Near's neck.

Near just let out another cross between a moan and a whimper as Matt hit it again, pushing his hips back into the redhead's fingers this time. Finally, Matt slipped the third finger in, his fingers massaging Near's insides, scissoring him.

"M-Matt…" he whimpered. "Please…"

Matt needed no telling twice. He pulled his fingers out, kissing Near deeply before stripping himself of his boxers and pushing in roughly, sheathing himself in one thrust. A flush spread itself across his face as he felt Near's muscles contract tightly around him, still being as tight as he was the first time Matt took him.

"Ma-att!" moaned Near, his fingernail digging angry red crescents into the redhead's back.

Matt began to slam into the smaller boy, their hips moving in time with each other, staccato moans falling from Near's light pink lips. Matt drove himself in as hard and as deep as he could, Near's stocking-adorned legs wrapping themselves around Matt's torso, his body willing the redhead to go in deeper, a wish that Matt was all too happy to comply with. He pounded into the small boy, probably going to leave him sore for a week, but the only thing that seemed to matter was now.

"I-I love y-you, M-Matt!" cried Near, his eyes squeezing closed.

Near's hands fisted Matt's hair and his lips opened in a loud cry of the redhead's name, pulling on the vermillion locks roughly as his body went into a spasm, all of the muscles in his body contracting as he came all over Matt's chest and his nurse's uniform. He clenched around the redhead as tightly as he could, determined to bring Matt just as much pleasure as he had given him. Suddenly, Matt came as well, a loud groan slipping through his lips as his cum exploded into Near's entrance.

He gently pulled out of the smaller boy, both of them panting wildly. His arms wrapped around Near as the smaller boy slowly opened his eyes, onyx-gray meeting bright green. Smiling a little, Near pressed a hand to Matt's sweating forehead, nodding wisely.

"I-I think Matt h-has a fever…" he whispered, smiling as he pressed a kiss to the redhead's forehead. "His forehead is v-very hot…I wonder what we could do about that?"

"You know what I think would work?" he asked, bringing his lips to Near's neck as he whispered into the small boy's ear. "Maybe a shower would make my fever better…"

Near only nodded as Matt scooped him into his arms, the redhead wasting no time in taking them both into the bathroom, shutting the door behind them. He quickly flicked the shower on warm, not letting Near out of his arms, his eyes taking in the sight of the adorable boy in his arms. He started to kiss Near's face as he set him down so his feet were touching the floor, hands moving around the boy to unzip the uniform he had so carefully adorned. One it was unfastened, he quickly took it off, his hands beginning to roam Near's now-completely-bare body.

He took a moment to appreciate the sight of Near standing there, acting the part of a timid schoolgirl as his arms crossed his chest protectively, his knees turning inward toward each other. He didn't have his panties on, as they were probably lying somewhere on their bedroom floor, forgotten. However, his stocking-tights still adorned his legs, and Matt ran his hands up the silky material before yanking it down, lifting Near back into his arms and taking them completely off.

"Let's get you cleaned up, sweetheart…" Matt whispered, a devilish grin finding its way onto his face.

Once Near was back in his arms, he began to rain kisses down the vulnerable boy's chest, beginning to hungrily lick at his erect nipples. Near let out small moans, wrapping his arms around Matt's neck and entangling his fingers in red locks, tugging on them slightly.

"I-I don't t-think we're going t-to get any cleaner b-by doing t-this…" moaned Near, arching his back to allow his chest to meet Matt's mouth more fully.

Matt only smirked and stepped into the shower, setting Near down on the bottom of the tub and kneeling seductively in between his legs. He began to cover his hands with soap, rubbing them all over Near's slick body, seemingly leaving trails of fire in their wake. He worked his way down to Near's abdomen, ignoring the small boy's erection and beginning to massage the soft and sensitive skin that covered his inner thighs, earning a few small moans and gasps as he traced his fingers along the flesh.

Finally, the redhead's hands arrived at his swollen length, gently beginning to massage his balls as his other hand moved to spread Near's legs further apart, allowing Matt better access.

"Does it feel good?" Matt teased, feeling Near buck his hips, and watching as the blush on his face became more prominent.

"Y-yes…" he whimpered, his eyes closed. "I-it feels good…"

Matt stood up for a moment, flipping Near around so he had easy access to the boy's entrance. He slipped two wet fingers in, rubbing the tips of the others against the soft skin of his ass.

"Near, your body is sucking me in so _greedily_…do you want it?"

Near moaned, pushing back against Matt's fingers.

"I-I want it…" he moaned, embarrassed at the fact that Matt was able to reduce him to begging so easily.

"What is it that you want…?" asked Matt, slipping his fingers out and bringing his face closer to Near's.

"I-I want…I-I want Matt…" whimpered Near, looking at Matt, his eyes clouded over and half-lidded.

Matt flipped Near over once again, so that they were both facing each other. In one swift motion, he flushed into the smaller boy, moaning with pleasure as he was engulfed by Near's tightness for the second time that day. He entwined their fingers, squeezing the small boy's hand, giving Near a way to share his pain. He leaned over, still thrusting, smothering Near's chest and neck with love-filled kisses.

"I-I love you…" he groaned, pounding into the Near, hitting his sweet spot as hard as he could.

"M-Matt...a-ahh!"

Near felt Matt push into him, interlacing their fingers and beginning to kiss his neck and chest. He was being suffocated, only...he didn't mind. He loved it. His body felt like it was on fire, and he could hardly breathe, dizzy from the pleasure.

"I-I love y-you!" he cried out, squeezing Matt's hand, not because he was in pain, but just because he needed something to hold on to so he wouldn't drown in the waves of pleasure.

For the first time, Matt came first. His cum gushed into Near's entrance, shudders rippling through his spine. He loved Near. He loved him so much. He continued to thrust, though he was tired and panting, continuing only so that Near might cum, too. Near came only a minute afterwards, moaning and crying Matt's name, every muscle in his body clenching and shuddering before suddenly relaxing as his orgasm washed over him. He pulled Matt down on to him, kissing the redhead, clinging on to him and holding him tightly.

"D-do you feel b-better?" he asked, his voice weak and shaking, feeling comforted by the feeling of the warm water running over the both of them.

"Thanks to Nurse Near…" whispered Matt, kissing him on the forehead, pulling him even tighter.

Near smiled, his eyes fluttering closed as Matt pulled him closer. It was the sensation of Matt's touches, the warm water, and sheer exhaustion from having done it twice in a row that made him want to fall asleep right on the shower floor.

"We should get out of the shower before our skin begins to wrinkle…" Near said, opening his eyes and sitting himself up slightly. "I'm tired…"

Matt nodded, kissing Near on the lips before standing up and stepping out of the shower. He grabbed a large, white, fluffy towel out of their cupboard, holding it open for Near to step into. The small boy shakily pulled himself up off of the bottom of the tub, stepping into the towel and feeling its fluffy warmth against his skin. Matt wrapped his arms around Near, his body shivering, but the redhead only sighed and kissed Near's neck contentedly. He was happy.

"Matt…" Near asked, gently tugging the redhead's arms off from around him. "Matt is shivering…I cannot have my patient getting sick, now can I?"

Matt grinned as Near wrapped the towel around the both of them, the smaller boy lying his head against his chest.

"You know…" said Matt, wrapping his arms around Near. "I'm going to take a weeklong vacation, and we're going to go up to the beach."

"Are we now?"

"Yes~"

"Hm, I see…now, if we are to go to the beach…maybe I should bring my nurse uniform, just in case. We do not want Matt catching a case of sun poisoning…"

"Sounds good, sweetie…"

Matt lifted the small boy into his arms, leaving the damp towel resting on the floor of the bathroom. He tiredly carried Near to the bedroom, setting him down on his side of the bed and tucking him in before realizing he was asleep.

"Good night, Near…" he said quietly, crawling into bed on the other side of him.

The redhead pulled Near into his arms, kissing his pale neck and reminding himself that he needed to thank that kinky bastard Mello. Crazy-ass, S&M obsessed blonde…he'd have to ask him if he knew where he could get a cute little maid's uniform for next time he came home from work early.

* * *

**End Note: **Now that I'm reading this over, I realize that the whole story is just a sex scene. Ah, well, it can't hurt, right? I was just…BORED.

~FragilePuzzle


End file.
